queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Il Colosso
Il Colosso (El Coloso) es un tema con un gran toque operístico de Brian, incluido en la banda sonora de la película The Adventures Of Pinocchio de 1996. Las partes vocales acreditadas a Just William son, en realiadad, de Brian, solo que están muy aceleradas. Incluye partes cortas de What Are We Made Of?. Créditos * Escrita por: Brian May '''(música y letra) y Lee Holdridge''' (música) * Producida por: Brian May '''y Spencer Proffer''' * Músicos: * Brian May:' 'voz, teclados, programación, arreglos orquestales * Just William: voz * Sissel: voz * Jerry Hadley:' 'voz * Gary Martin: voz * Pete Maladrone: voz * Justin Shirley-Smith: voz * Jim Beach: voz * Julie Glover:' 'voz * Peter Locke: voz * Robert Lee:' 'voz * Suzanne DeBarry: voz * Lee Holdridge: arreglos orquestales * Ira Hearshen: arreglos orquestales * Larry Kenton: arreglos orquestales * Grabado en: 1996 en los Estudios Allerton Hill Duración: 7:35 Letraa '' No to tyranny He shall not have his pleasure The goodness shall prevail No to fillany He'll save our greatest treasure In this we can not In this we can not fail My dearest daughter Will no-one save her Ah, my kingdom He offers half his kingdom And no-one dare to save me from the hassles I will Now all the world is waiting (all) The maiden I must save (the world is) Don't wait, no hesitating (waiting) If only I were brave (and now is the hour) This time I must be the hero It's my call, that's my fate It's everything or nothing Look out he's coming through I'll save you princess Puny peasants No Behold the giant He stands out proud, defiant The princess shall be mine She will be mine Who next? Hey you up there, with the b-b-beard Oh, I was made of freedom Nobody pulls my strings A knight can equal any man In all the grown up things Oh, I was made of mischief They tell me I must learn But nothing is coincidence Whichever way I turn And I will do or die For I know one thing after all The bigger any giant comes The harder he may fall My hero He saved me My hero, my hero, my hero, my hero, my hero, my hero Hail the hero At last we have a hero So I'm told he is only a p-p-p-peasant Only a peasant He's nothing but a peasant He's so daring and handsome and charming But a peasant - how very alarming He's so clever and brave and heroic But those peasants, they're all protozoic Altogether we dance and play We're bright and gay, aloud, hooray Altogether we greet the day Colossus is no more Altogether we celebrate the very hills reverberate To the heavens we elevate The hero we adore All of a sudden the world is light The sun is up and shining bright All of a sudden the birds do sing And spring is at the door All together in harmony In chorus song and symphony All together the angels sing The giant is no more What are we made of Can we know what we will be What are the chances I can find a better path A better life A better me What are we made of Is it written in the sand Where are we sailing To a strange and distant land Take my hand and sail with me What are we made of If you think you know the answer Turn around, think again No! A monster A fire breathing monster At last we are undone Hail the general He'll make his work indelible And now the chosen fun Has begun Stand for justice Stand for honour Stand with courage (we will) Stand with valour (we will) Ahh-ahhh, ahh-ahhh Ahh-ahh-ahh Ahh-ahhh, ahh-ahhh Ahh-ahh-ahh Hail the general Here comes the mighty general He will tend to He must tend to He must tend to Oh, I was made of So I was made of I am made of What are we made of Just for this moment take your life into your hands You will decide What you are made of What it is that I can be Think again, my friend Turn around, think again'' Vídeos Categoría:Composiciones de Brian May Categoría:Canciones de Brian May Categoría:Canciones solistas Categoría:Canciones de los 90